


Polymath

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [201]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Mien. Gibbs thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/19/1999 for the word [polymath](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/19/polymath).
> 
> polymath  
> A person of great or varied learning; one acquainted with various subjects of study.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Enervate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7872019), [Ineluctable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7927390), [Voluble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8004163), [Beholden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8025673), [Philomath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8107096), and [Mien](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8250752).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Polymath

Most people would assume that Ducky was the biggest polymath at NCIS and they'd be wrong. Gibbs knew without a shadow of a doubt that Tony was the true polymath of NCIS. Tony was acquainted with computers, physical education, criminology, and many other subjects. 

Honestly that's part of why Tony was so good at undercover. He could literally fit in anywhere because he knew something about almost every subject. His ability to put people at ease and converse with them on whatever subject they had knowledge of made it exceedingly easy for him to slip into conversation with anyone.

Gibbs heart had practically dropped into his throat when Tony had called him last night. He'd worried that it was another kidnapping attempt or worse. He knew he was scaring Tony with his constant body contact, but honestly he couldn't help it. 

The only thought running through his head was what if this was the time he never saw Tony again. He still wasn't sure if the danger was even over since Tony couldn't remember anything that had happened. He tried to make it seem like he was his normal bastard self despite the fact that he couldn't bring himself to let Tony go. 

He knew he was being irrational, but he couldn't help feeling that if he let Tony go he'd never see him again. Pulling Tony back down to lie on the bed, he murmured. “Let's sleep. We can go to the bar and see if anything jogs your memory or if anybody else remembers anything tonight, ok?”

“But what about work?” Tony questioned knowing that in a few hours they should be going to work even though they’d spent most of the night up.

“Ducky will let Vance know and this will give Tim a chance to try some of the SFA work.” Gibbs muttered not willing to let Tony go into work right now. At least, not until he knew more about what was behind this.

Tony glanced at Gibbs suspiciously. He would swear Gibbs was keeping something from him. “What aren't you telling me?” Tony demanded.

“Nothing.” Gibbs refused to look at Tony knowing that if he did Tony would likely ferret out his feelings for him. “Just sleep.” Gibbs grunted.

Tony glared. Gibbs was too used to him following his orders even when he protested them. Moving to sit up, he scowled even harder when Gibbs pulled him back down. “Is there a reason you’re keeping me prisoner?”

That startled Gibbs enough to let go of Tony entirely. Though he soon regretted letting go as Tony jumped up off the bed.

Tony started pacing. He had to make sense of this and he thought best when at least some part of him was moving. He kept glancing at Gibbs like he held all the answers, which maybe he did. Tony really wasn’t sure of much right now. Muttering to himself, Tony eyed Gibbs out of the corner of his eye. “So you’re not keeping something from me about what happened last night, which means what you’re keeping from me is personal.”

Gibbs couldn’t help the minute flinch when he heard where Tony’s thoughts were going. Tony was too close to the truth and really there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

“It can’t be that you hate me or are afraid of me or you wouldn’t be so desperate to keep me close.” Tony continued murmuring to himself as he tried to work out what was going on with Gibbs. He wish he could work out what had happened last night as well, but he knew he didn’t have all the pieces he needed to do that right now.

“So either, you’re really worried about me and care for me a lot more than you want to let on or there’s something seriously wrong with me or you’re afraid if I go out that I’ll get hurt worse.”

Gibbs resolutely kept his mouth closed. He wondered which option Tony would ultimately decide was going on, but knew that he’d find out soon.

“You’ve already claimed there’s nothing seriously wrong with me.” Here Tony narrowed his eyes at Gibbs as if trying to puzzle out if he had been telling the truth. “While it’s not uncommon for you to be afraid that if I go out I’ll get hurt, you’ve never acted like this in the past when that was the case.” Turning to Gibbs in surprise as he reached the only conclusion that made sense, Tony blurted. “You love me?”

Gibbs sighed. This wasn’t how he’d wanted to have this discussion. “Yeah.” He softly stated bracing himself for Tony’s reaction.

**Author's Note:**

> [Blandishment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8354503) follows after this one.


End file.
